Midnight Blood
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: What if Emmett hadn't restrained Jasper at Bella's Birthday party? What would happen? How would Jasper feel? How would Edward react? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Alice's pov)

Bella was unrapping her present and then suddenly it all went down hill, blood was everywhere. Everybody was concentrating to hard on staying in control to notice that Jasper was lunging at Bella. Emmett went to grab him but it was to late. Jasper had all ready bitten her. Edward frantically searched for where Jasper had bitten her but she was already covered in too much blood to tell.

"Edward I'm sorry!" Jasper pleaded but Edward was having none of this. "How can I ever forgive you for bringing the love of my life eternal damination!" Edward growled. "Sorry." Jasper repeated then walked over to me. " It's ok Jasper." I told him. "No Alice. It's not. My brother hates me. when Bella wakes up, she'll hate me. And I broke the treaty so you know those _dogs_ will be coming soon. And I betrayed you and the rest of our family. I am a failure." He replied. " Aww, your not a failure Jazzy, and you never will be." I said hugging him. For once it was _me_ comforting _him_. "Jasper there here." Emmett said. "What am I not included?" I said. "Yes lets go. Esme is going to stay with Bella." Emmett said. We walked outside and they were already in the drive way. "Which one of you was it?" Sam asked. "Me." Jasper said, "It was an Accident." The wolves chuckled. "We dont believe in accidents." "Were ready to fight if thats what you came here for." Jasper said. "No we did'nt actually. Since it was an _accident_ we are just going to demand you leave as soon as she wakes up." Jacob said bitterly. " She is going to need to hunt first." Carlisle said. "_Hunt_! Yah sure whatever just as soon as possible." Sam replied then they ran off. " God Jasper! You ruin everything!" Edward exclaimed as he ran in the house. " He's just upset. Give him time." I said to him. "Whatever." Jasper said and ran into the house.

I Hated seeing my Jazzy so sad. I could almost _feel_ his pain. He had locked himself in his office/ lounge. I knocked on the door. "Go away." He said. "Jazz it's me. Alice. Can I come in please?" I asked. There was silence for a minute then the door opened. "What?" He said. He looked terrible as if he had been crying for hours,if he could. "I want to talk to you. You dont have to feel bad it was an accident." I said. "Then why does everyone hate me? Because I shouldn't feel bad? Alice that makes no sense." He said. "They dont hate you. There just frustrated, thats all." I said. "I wish." He mummbled. "I still love you." I said. "Then thats really all that matters." He said getting up from his computer chair and hugging me. He kissed the top of my head. I hope he's ok.

**Wow! That was fun to write! I actually half made this up and half dreamed it. So please review! I would appreciate it! And tell all your friends about it to. Review PLEASE! it is what inspires me most.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( Jasper's POV)

Bella woke up today. I haven't seen her though. _I'm not allowed._ I hate Edward. I really do. Just then I herd a knock at my office door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

" Bella. Can I come in?" She asked.

" Yes." I replied. " Shut the door behind you. Your'e not supposed to be talking to me."

" I dont care. I need to thank you. You gave me what I wanted. I need you know more than ever. You are the only one who I can really relate with know the only one who knows how I feel." She said. She came over and sat on my lap.

" And I will help you no matter what Edward says." I replied.

" Thank you Jasper." She said.

" Have you hunted yet?" I asked.

" Yes _all_ day long." She replied annoyed. I laughed.

" Have you figured out your power?" I asked.

"Yup huh. I can see the future and I can read minds and I can control emotions. Oh and also all other mind reading and controlling powers dont affect me." She said.

" Thats cool ok what emotion am I felling now?" I asked.

" BELLA! YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO JASPER!!!" Edward yelled from down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jaspers Pov)

"Umm..of course not Edward. I'm just...uhh..putting my pajama's on?" Bella called down to Edward who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, ok." Edward said walking back to the living room.

"Um Bella? Your a vampire...we dont normally wear pajama's unless Alice decides she wants to have a slumber party. So he will relize you lied

eventually." I said knowing if he found out Bella wouldnt be the only vampire in trouble.

"Oh well. He is just being over protective. I mean I do deserve to talk to the person who gave me what I wanted." She replied.

"Yeah, so you think its a good thing that I tried to kill you?" I said questioning her sanity.

"Uhgg. I thought we went over this Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. I know that you feel bad about it. You didnt kill me. And it wasnt your fault you just

could'nt control yourself." She said with a sincerity in her voice that made me understand why she risked getting in trouble with Edward to talk to

me.

"I know. " I said. It was all that I could say.

" BELLA! YOU DONT WEAR PAJAMA'S WHEN YOUR A VAMPIRE IF YOU DONT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL COME UP THERE!"

Edward Exclaimed once again from the bottom of the stairs.

" I told you so." I said smiling.

She stuck her tounge out and said, " Oh and right now your feeling reasured."

I laughed as she ran out of the door to go to Edward who was probably going to kill me later...make that _is_ going to kill me later. I sat there

working on a paper I had to write until Alice danced into the room.

"Edward's pretty pissed off at you." She said as she sat on the desk infront of me.

" I know Alice." I said.

" You know I was the one who told her to come talk to you. She came to me saying how she wished she could thank you and tell you every thing

was all right and that she needed your help not anyone elses becuase she knew you would understand. So I told her to go talk to you. Screw what

Edward says. He cant control her forever. So she said 'Yeah!' and ran off to come find you." She said.

"Really? Well thanks 'cuz it made me feel better...well a little. Now were both in trouble." I said.

" Yes really silly! She is your sister. And she still loves you no matter what you did." Alice said lifting up my head and giving me a kiss on my fore

head.

" JASPER!" Edward yelled. Alice ran out of the room. I knew what was coming.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Edward said gritting his teeth.

" I was _staying away from her_. She came to me Edward. You know you werent going to be able to keep her away forever." I said.

"Yeah," Bella said entering the room, " I need him more than ever. He is the only one who really knows what It feels like."

"Oh I see. You need _him_." Edward said and ran out of the room.

" Wait." Bella called after him but she was to late. "Uhgg."

" Dont mind him Bella. He is just worried to death and angry at me. You should have seen his face after it happend." I said.

" I know. I just wish he wasnt so hard headed." She said. She was about to cry. I could sense this.

" Come here Bella." I said patting my lap. She came over and sat on my lap. I gave her a hug and told her it would be all right.

**Yayyy! I bet you guy's thought I would never update. Sorry about the wait...I really just havent been myself lately but thank God I am back 'cuz I dont like being all depressed and crap. So yeah, what did you think? Reviews please! And I promise I wont take so long to update. And to answer the oh so many questions I know I am going to get, NO I HAVE NO INTENTION RIGHT NOW OF MAKING THIS JxB! All though depending on how the story goes...it might...do I want it to? No. But I am at the will of the characters, I do what I think they are feeling like doing in this particular scene and so on. But as of right now NO I AM NOT MAKING IT JxB. So anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jasper pov)

Oh no...I hope Edward didnt here my thoughts. I hope Alice didnt find out.

"Jasper?" Alice said.

Uh oh...she found out.

" Do you know? Have a thing for Bella?" Alice said concerned.

" Well I wouldnt exactly call it that," I said, " I'm sorry Alice."

" It's ok..I just want to know why..how?" She said. She was clearly confused.

" Well the other day...you know when she came to talk to me. I think it was then. I dont know why and I dont know how it just hit me. I wish it wasnt

this way and I am soo sorry." I said. I wish that It didnt have to be like this I dont want to hurt Alice.

" It's ok Jasper. You cant help the way you feel. " Alice said.

" Thanks." I said. " Lets just keep this from Edward and Bella."

" Agreed." Alice says.

"Umm.." Bella said as she stands at the door confused.

" Oh my god. How long have you been standing there." I said with worry in my voice.

" Long enough." Bella said.

" Oh great." I said and put my face in my hands.

" Jasper..Its ok...and I wont tell Edward..dont feel bad." She said. I love when she tries to comfort me.

" Thanks." I said.

" How about the three of us go somewhere else..like our room Jasper." Alice said notacing Edward coming up the stairs.

" Agreed." Both me and Bella said.

We walked into me and Alice's room to do what Alice liked to call ' understanding emotions time'.

" So Jasper...why exactly do you like Bella?" Alice asked.

" I told you. I dont know it just happend." I replied.

" Well did it happen when I was talking to you the other day?" Bella asked.

" Well kinda. It started then. Then when you came to defend me when Edward was being a well you know...thats when it really hit me." I said.

" Oh." Bella said.

" Well Bella?" Alice said bouncing up and down.

" Well what?" Bella said.

" Well do you like Jasper back?!?!" Alice exclaimed.

" Oh that well. Umm..kinda sorta...I dont like LOVE him. It's just hard because I have always thought of him as a brother." I said.

" Nice. Break my heart." I said jockingly.

" Well I had to tell the truth. Plus I dont think I could ever do that to Edward." Bella said.

" Oh Edward-Shmedward! Me and him can grieve together! If you like Jasper take him girl! you wont regret it!" Alice exclaimed.

" What? Are you a matchmaker now? If Bella doesnt like me then she doesnt like me." I growled at Alice.

" I do like you...its just weird because of the whole 'brother' thing. I like you alot. It just frusterates me because Edward was the first boyfriend I

have ever had so it's like...should I take the risk?" Bella said.

" Take the risk Bella. You wont regret it. Jasper is better than Edward in every possible way." Alice said as if though she were begging her.

" Do what _you_ want to Bella." I said.

" I'll take the risk." Bella said.

A/N- Wooohooo! I updated it again! I know some people didnt want it JxB but yaa know..what you gunna do? Plus I had some who said they would be ok with it. So review and tell me what you think. I hope I did and ok job of making it seem as natural as possible. I mean like does it sound like if something like that happend thats how it would go. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jaspers pov)

" WHAT IN THE HECK!?!?!" Edward exclaimed as Alice told him what happend.

" Dont be mad Edward. You cant help what they feel." Alice said.

" Look at you! you look like you have been curled up in a ball crying for hours. Dont tell me it doesnt bother you." Edward said.

" I look like that because I have. And it does bother me but I am not going to show them that." Alice said.

" Come here." Edward said giving Alice a hug so that she would stop crying.

-Meanwhile..in Jaspers office.-

" So...whats up?" Bella said.

I laughed, " That was very casual for the extreme tension in the room."

" Well what else was I supposed to say? So why are you extremely nervous and why are you just sitting there quietly?" Bella said sarcastically.

" Point taken. And I am fine thank you." I said.

" No your not." Bella said waking over to me.

" Yeah I know." I said.

" Your stressed out. But why?" She asked.

" 'Cause I feel bad. I mean first of all I hurt Alice then I took you away from Edward."I said.

" You didnt take me away from Edward..I chose you...you were right about Alice though. She'll be ok." I said.

" I still find it amazing that you chose me though." I said.

" Why cause you tried to kill me? Dont be stupid Jasper. I love you." She said.

" Oh my god." I said.

"What?" Bella said.

" You actually said it." I replied.

" Yeah..I know." Bella said.

-meanwhile in Edwards room-

" She actually just said 'I love you' to him." Edward muttered.

" I know I saw it." Alice replied still crying despite Edwards efforts.

" How about we go ask Esme if she will bake you some cookies." Edward said.

" Only if she makes the fudge ones." Alice said all doe eyed.

"Okay..lets go ask her." Edward said helping Alice to her feet.

A/N- Ok I know its short but i got bored so i'ma post it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. chapter 6

Ok. Hello. Its really late at night right now…and uhhh I don't feel like updating right now…but I def. will tom. Morning..or sometime in the day. So yes be ready. For a new CHAPTER AHHH!! Ok

Just to clear things up…this is an au story and they can eat cookies and cry if they want. : cuz the reviews I got telling me they cant made me think you thought I was stupid…of course I know that they cant! Lol. I just made them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaspers pov.

"Jasper?...Are you ok?" Bella said as she walked into our room.

"Yes dear. I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" Bella asked.

"This. What we've done…to our family." I said...I knew she could sense my self hatred.

"Jasper. Don't hate yourself…please. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. Things happen." Bella replied.

"Ok. Thanks Bella." I said.

Meanwhile in Edwards room

"Yummy cookies!" Alice said obviously cheered up.

"I'm glad sis. Are you ok now? " He said.

"Yeah.." she replied.

"I want you to know...I fell just as bad as you..and that if you need anything I'm here for you." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward." She said as she offered him one of her cookies.

"Your welcome. Shall we go see them?" He asked.

"No. I don't want to see them for a while. Not until I can think clearly." She said.

"Alright." He said.

**A/n- Hello. Ok I know I said I wasn't going to update tonight…but I got bored. So I hope you like it…but like I said its late so it might be a bit suckish and our short…but please review anyway. I LOVE PEOPLE WHO R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jasper?" Bella said breaking the silence that had begun almost ten minutes ago.

" Yes love." I said.

" Can we go talk to Alice and Edward?" I asked.

" Sure love." I said and I kissed her gently before we left the room.

" Edward? Alice?" Bella said as we walked into Edwards room.

" Yes?" Edward said as Alice stayed laying on the bed not even aknoleging our presence.

" We came to talk about what has happened. We feel bad." Bella said.

" Well. I think its obvious both me and Alice haven't totally forgiven you yet." Edward said.

" I know. Alice…I'm sorry. Edward…I'm sorry. " I said.

" Same for me. I hope that some time or another…we can put this behind us and be friends again." Bella said.

" I think that can be arranged." Alice said sobbing.

Bella and I walked over to Alice and gave her a quick hug and said we were sorry again. Then we walked into our room. And layed there.

**A/n- Hello. I know its short…but I got bored. Please r&r. **


	9. Chapter 9

" Bella?" Alice asked as they sat watching a movie.

" Yes?" Bella said.

" Will you please take care of Jasper for me?" She asked.

" Absolutely." Bella replied.

" Thank you." Alice stated.

" Sure. Please watch over Edward for me? I still feel really bad." Bella said.

" sure." Alice said.

" You know Alice. If it weren't for you pushing me to go with Jasper…I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now." Bella said.

" Well..I'm glad your happy. I have something to ask you though?" Alice replied.

" Shoot." Bella replied.

" Would you mind so much if I asked Edward out?" She said wairily.

" No why would I care? You would be making him happy wich I haven't really done lately. Just take care him." Bella said.

" Thanks! I'm going to go ask him!" Alice squealed.

In Edwards room

" Edward?" Alice said.

" Yes." Edward responded.

" Well. You see. You've been very nice to me these last couple of days…and I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me?" Alice asked smiling nervously.

" Did you think I would say no Alice? Of course." He replied.

" YAYY." Alice squealed. Edward laughed.

In Jasper's office

" Did Alice Just ask Edward out?" I asked Bella.

" Yes I told her it was ok if she did." Bella replied.

" Mmm." Jasper said then kissed Bella.

_A/n- Hello everyone. I have a beta now so my story should have less mistakes! WOOT. Lol. Ok well. I hope you like it!...It will get funnier now that they are all friends again. YAYY. Please REVIEW. Kthanxbye._


End file.
